Happy Anniversary Baby
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: It's Akuroku day and since it is the first I have experienced, I wanted to make a short with them celebrating an anniversary with them remembering the past a little, and being cute! Enjoy r&r if you would so please, or not :3


A.N.

Akuroku, akuroku, akuroku, akuroku, akuroku, AKUROKU, IT'S FUDGING AKUROKU DAY! Ahem pov Axel, and I tried for the beauty that is akuroku~

-LINE-

Snapping my cell shut again I look around again at the place. Sort of bare, and has a nice nip of autumn coming in, the park was for sure the perfect place to meet with Roxas.

Lounging back on the park bench I watch all the cutesy couples walking past. I'm glad that the world is more excepting of boy and boy, and also girl and girl relationships now and not just boy and girl. It makes everybody seems so much happier without all the hate from before.

Glancing at my phone, I smile, any minute now he should be here. My little ray of sunlight in this dreadful world, my one and only other true half to love...oh how I miss him from me. Hearing the crunch of the gravel in front of me, I open my eyes back open and smile.

"Hey there Roxy babe." I smirk leaning forward. The crackle of the plastic wrap around the flowers sounds off and I move them towards him. "For you." And I hand them over watching his deep blue eyes. A smile plays over his lips and the sun lightly hits his already sun lite bright hair. Breath taking...

His smile widens when he sees me and he takes the flowers from me smelling them. "Azalea Berries my favorite...where did you find them Axel? Aren't they out of season?"

"Yeah but I know a special person who plants them just for me." I actually had Aerith make me some a while back and I'm so glad I was able to get such a wonderful select few for him.

"I'm guessing Aerith did, I'll thank her later then too." Sniffing the rose like flowers again, Roxas holds out one of his hands for mine which I gladly take it standing up. "What you have planned for today Axel?"

"Nothing much whatever you want hun. I got a day off just to send with you for our anniversary." Even if Reno didn't like that, I think he can run the play nice and dandy without me and with Cid just fine. "So I'll let you decide kay?"

Nodding Roxas absentmindedly plays with the fingers in our clutched hands. His face has such a cute expression when he thinks as well that I'm just so tempted to bend down and kiss him from thinking some more. Or at least have them on me instead.

"I've got it!" Roxas laughs smiling brightly taking me out of my weird thoughts. "Come on let's go."

His small legs seem to run so fast that my long ones are no match for his. This is fun and spontaneous, just what I love about him. Smiling I look at where we are going but am a little confused at his way of directions. "Where we going Roxy?" I ask, as he slows down to a light walk, letting both of us catch our breath slightly.

"You'll see." And I see a impish smirk come on his face tugging me along.

The walk starts to get familiar; this is the main square of Twilight Town. Over there where we used to grind the sides of the buildings with our skateboards. The bruises we faired from that. All the memories so sweet in my head, and most of them filled with Roxas.

"Two ice creams please." Roxas speakes sweetly as we come up to a booth. Oh the ice cream place where we would buy so much of their ice cream that our bellies would groan at the way we kept filling them. Salty...yet sweet, just like I would describe his kisses sometimes.

"Here you go deary, enjoy!" The woman called as I slide some yen on the counter for her. Like the old days.

Walking away, Roxas elbowed me in the stomach a little. "I could of paid for it." He joked, handing me the flowers back for now.

Taking them, I rub at his hand. "Yeah, but I love taking care of you." And I kissed his cheek. I know he doesn't like pda, but it looks like nobody is watching us and that blush of his is so appealing.

"A-aaxel!" Roxas yelps as he hides his face. "Don't do that here! Now you have to wait for your Sea Salt Ice Cream later."

"I'm okay with that Roxas." I grin, knowing he means he will want more later. "Does that mean you want to go to the usual spot?"

"Yeah...old memories, and it seems like a perfect place to be. The place you started most of all of these."

Nodding I agree with him. I'm so glad I finally did get us out of that just friends circle and admit my guts to him. Going back where this wonderful life of ours finally got going is a great idea. Easily passing up to the top of the town we come to the clock town, our clock town to be more exact. Finding the hidden stairs we easily make our way up them and open to the roof. The ledge looks just like we left it.

"Here." Roxas mumbles out around his popsicle as he quickly shoves his in.

"Thanks." I laugh. Tasting the pleasureful bite of the salty sweet treat, I scoot closer and place my hand around his waist. He seems so into the ice cream right now that I lean with him and enjoy my own as we watch the landscape around us.

"We made it for sunset." I mumble sucking on the nearly gone stick of mine. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Roxas says admirably laying on me.

Looking at him, I whisper down into his ear. "But not as beautiful as you Roxy." And I nip at his ear lobe.

"Axel! Stop that, wait for later!" And he pushes me off. Crossing his arms. "Oh darn my stick doesn't say anything."

"Okay Roxas, I will." I laugh, holding him close, and not letting him be grumpy. "And you can have the rest of mine then."

"Thanks." He yelps going for it. So cute, and all mine I sigh, playing with his hair.

"The red looks really nice today." I say nonchalantly twirling a small piece of his hair between my fingers.

"Yeah and it will always set last with the sun." Roxas adds looking at me. "I remember you always telling me that up here." Then he turns the finished popsicle stick to me. The word winner is written towards me. "Happy anniversary winner and many more to come." He grins kissing me. Yes, a happy anniversary and AkuRoku day for us, I think back, deepening the kiss, and holding the one I cherish.

-LINE-

A.N.

Ohhhhhhh cute I love akuroku day, first time with it! Okay now for sleep, and then in the morning playing with my Joku stuff :3


End file.
